A Long Life Ahead
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: A new side project I'm going to work on. Basically Jaune X Ruby happens and they have kids. What will happen? Read to find out more about this cringe that I have created!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A side project that I am going to work on.

"FEAR OF HEIGHTS FEAR OF HEIGHTS! AHHHGHHH! A young boy screamed. He did not like going on planes at all. Let alone VTOLs. "Joey you're over reacting. Flying isn't that b..." A woman said but then she realized her brother curled up in a ball on the floor.

"MOM WHY DO WE HAVE TO FLY TO VALE?" Joey asked. "To get rid of your fear of heights but I didn't think it would be this bad." The mom said. "Can you survive 2 more minutes please?" "Yo Joey wassup? I just woke up." A younger woman said. "Help me sis..." Joey said. The airship landed and the family got out.

"Joey while you're here you can get a friend for once. Or maybe even a..." The sister said. "Summer please stop messing with your brother." The mom said. "Not until he gets a..." "NO SIS!" Joey screamed out of pure anger. "Kids please stop fighting."

Begging was futile. They just wouldn't listen. "Well Joey I actually have a life!" Summer said. "I'm the cooler one!" Joey said. "Since when?!" Summer asked. "Always dumb..." "JOEY DON'T SAY IT! I'M ON MY LAST NERVE! DO NOT RUIN IT." The mom yelled. (Both kids) "Yes mom!" "Good. Now let's wait for the others." The mom said.

A few minutes later they found the meet up place. It was a nice place with food courts and a shoe store and really any store you could think off.

Joey was on his DS playing Pokémon (NOT POKÉMON GO!). Summer was on her phone texting on every social media ever. Everyone finally arrived. Everyone basically means just team RWBY "Joey and Summer." The mom said. (Both kids) "Yes mom?" "You kids can do what you want while me and the team leave and go plan for our mission. Wait Jaune?" "Hey Rubes hows it going? Miss me?" Jaune said. "Jaune where were you?" Ruby said. "Didn't you read my note?" Jaune asked.

Flashback

'I should leave a note so the kids and Ruby know where I'm going.'

"Gone to Vale to buy some things. I'll be home in an hour or two."

Flashback End

"Oh I didn't see that" Ruby said. "What did you buy anyways?" "I bought these nice Jordan's!" Jaune said. "Jaune...Why would it take you an hour to by sneakers? Two why do you need sneakers anyways?" Ruby questioned. "Because they look so cool on me." Jaune said laughing nervously. "Dad you look fresh in those Jordans!" Joey shouted. "At least someone supports me." Jaune said.

Ruby, Jaune, and the rest of team RWBY had left. "Sister can we get food?" Joey asked. "Why we just at breakfast not to long ago?" Summer replied. "Flying makes me hungry!" Joey retorted. "Oh so now you get hungry from flying?" Summer asked. "Yeah." Joey said with a huge stupid looking grin on his face. "Fine then, I'll buy you something." Summer said in defeat.

"I'll have 4 cokes, and a normal slice of pizza please." Joey said. "NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING 4 COKES! THAT'S A WASTE OF MY MONEY! YOUR ONLY GETTING 1 MAYBE 2 IF I FEEL NICE AFTERWARDS!" Summer said. "Fine sis 1 coke!" Joey said. Joey wolfed down the pizza in a way Summer had not thought was possible. They stayed in the pizzeria for a couple more minutes. "Thanks sis!" Joey said as he hugged is sister. Summer hugged back and smiled. Even her brother, possibly the most annoying person she knows, makes her smile.

They walked out of the store and sat at a bench returning to their previous activities. "Kids I'm back. We can go home now." Ruby said to her children.

They were about to leave when suddenly...let's just say that things might not go as planned 


	2. Chapter 2: A Horrible Accident

"You're being mugged kid! Give me money and no one will be hurt" A man yelled. "Yeah!" Another man yelled. They were being mugged. 4 muggers vs. 2 Kids and 2 Parents. "Take my money! Don't hurt my children!" Ruby screamed. "Where did that other kid go? He was right here!" One mugger yelled. Joey was being him. "Don't mess with my family." Joey said as he karate chopped the guy on the head. Summer kicked another mugger in the shin and punched him square in the face. "That's right! Stay down Son!" Summer said and ran to go help Joey. Ruby and Jaune had joined in too.

To put it simply, the muggers got destroyed. Some might even say REKT! "DON'T MESS WITH DA ARCS!...and Rose." Summer said enthusiastically. The police had arrived but the family was long gone before the police came. "Joey...how did you do that? It was almost like you teleported." Ruby asked. "Somehow I can bend time to make it seem like I teleport but all I do is make everything slower. It's just natural, I've been practicing since 2 days ago. I call my power blink." Joey said. "So is that your semblance?" Jaune asked. "I guess so." Joey said.

At night...

"Goodnight kids" Jaune said. "Goodnight dad." Summer and Joey said. Jaune turns off the light and closes the door. Summer had completely passed out. Joey sat and thought to himself. "Is this really my semblance?" Joey asked himself. He decided to go to sleep and figure it out in the morning.

Next morning.

Joey woke up and used his semblance to get into the kitchen for breakfast. Joey got PANCAKES! Nobody separates Joey from pancakes. "Joey you remind me of my old friend Nora. She loved pancakes just as much as you do."Ruby said smiling. Joey at all of his pancakes in record time. "Thanks mom. You're the best!" Joey said. "You're welcome Joey." Ruby said. Jaune and Summer had just walked in and sat down.

After breakfast.

Joey was outside in the snow angering Summer. "YOU ARE IT!" Summer screamed. "Can't touch this! HAHAHA!" Joey said as he kept using his semblance to escape Summer. "Come on sis it's not that hard. Just tag me I'm right here." Joey said as he started to laugh more. "Summer jumped at Joey he still managed to get away. "THAT'S IT!" Summer screamed and her hair seemed to be...smoking. "Sis calm down. Let's just talk this out like civilized people." Joey said to try to calm down his raging sister. Summer's hair exploded into fire. Joey remembered seeing his aunt doing this and ripping an Ursa apart. Joey ran away with his sister chasing him. A normal game of semblance tag turned into "My Sister is Trying to Murder me! Tag." Joey had to stop running and catch his breath. He looked up to see Summer looking him in the eyes. "Tag you're it." Summer said calmly as she lightly poked him. "Wow...I thought you were going to kill me." Joey said. "No, I would never! But..." Summer said as she punched Joey through a couple trees. "Whoops." Summer said smiling. Summer started snickering and then laughing, and then went into a laughing fit. "Ow." Joey said before passing out. "OH MY GOSH! JOEY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Summer screamed. She received no answer.

At the house.

"MOM!" Summer yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ouch! Not so loud next time summer. Now what is it?" Ruby asked in pain. "Joey is knocked out!" Summer said. "OH MY GOSH WHERE?!" Ruby questioned. "Follow me!" Summer said as they ran out side the house.

Back outside.

Ruby started crying. She didn't know if Joey was going to be alright. Joey's hand twitched slightly. "Joey? Are you alright?" Ruby asked. "No" Was all Joey could say. Joey couldn't move, he simply didn't have the energy to do so. "I...need...a hospital..." Joey quietly said. "I'LL GET AN AMBULANCE." Ruby said. "How did this even happen?" "Summer *cough cough* raged *cough* and hit me *violent cough* through 4 trees." Joey said. "SUMMER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Ruby yelled. Ruby looked like she was going to explode any moment. "He was provoking me and I got mad and raged at him." Summer said. Ruby could see the tears in Summer's eyes. "Joey what did you do?" Ruby asked. "I just used *very violent cough*my semblance in a game *cough cough* of tag. She overreacted." Joey said. Ruby face palmed.

At the hospital.

Summer stayed home with Jaune. Ruby told her to stay home. Ruby was crying non stop. Her second child was severely injured. "Ma'am you might want to leave the room. We need to inject Joey with a needle and you most likely don't want to see it happen." A doctor said. Ruby couldn't bear to see her child in anymore pain so she had to leave the room.

Weeks later.

"Hey Joey! OH MY GOSH!" Ruby said. "Mom what's wrong?" Joey asked. "Y-y-you have wolf ears!" Ruby said. "Ha veeeery funny mom." Joey said sarcastically. "No I'm not kidding! Look!" Ruby said. She grabbed a mirror from her purse and handed it to Joey. "What the heck!? What happened?!" Joey asked. A doctor walked in a minutes later. "Doctor why does my son have wolf ears!?" Ruby asked. "We had to inject him with a medicine which seems to have turned him into a faunus." The doctor said calmly. "What's next?! Is my son going to have a wolf tail too!?" Ruby asked. Joey suddenly had huge eyes, yelped and grew a wolf tail. Ruby fainted.

At home a couple weeks later.

"Hey son...woah what happened?' Jaune asked. "Long story." Joey said. "Alright tell me later then." Jaune said" Joey went up to the room he and his sister shared. Joey opened the door and waited for a reaction. Summer just stared at Joey. She was actually happy. "WOLFY!" Summer yelled as she hugged Joey. "Sis...what on Remnant are you doing?" Joey asked. "YOU'RE SO CUTE! I LOVE WOLVES!" Summer yelled with a super high pitched voice. 


End file.
